revisionedfandomcom-20200213-history
Calres Fairaven
Calres Fairaven '''(Feburary 29, 212 NE-November 6, 44 AX), was the '''34th Sovereign of the Aeyzerian Homeland and High Sovereign of the Conclave of Sovereigns. He served from April 3, 235 NE during the latter half the Second Frontier War to After Exodus, ending with the passing on of his throne on December 12, 32 AX. Hailed as one of the greatest Sovereigns to ever have served. He guided the Aeyzerian Empire through a vicious war against organized crime on the Perimeter Systems, created a line of compromise between the Outer Aeyzerian Colonies (Mercia and Arcadia) and the Inner Colonies, (Avalon and Eden), bridging a gap that had been widening for nearly two centuries. He would be instrumental in guiding Aeyzeria through the Entity War and being the among the first reigning Aeyzerian Sovereigns to have a direct hand in full Imperial Military strategies and active combat in some cases (See: The Second Siege of Mercia, The Second Siege of Arcadia) in over eight centuries. He would be also one of three Sovereigns who would survive Exodus, and help with the reconstruction of humanity in Stella Magna. Early Life Calres Fairaven was born on Leap Year Day, February 29, 212 NE, to Celes and James Fairaven in Evelion. According to the Succession Indexing Service, Calres was gifted with an extraordinary set of genes that, if nurtured, could produce a splendid Student of Succession. As such, he was earmarked for future induction into the Succession Class. As a member of House Fairaven, he enjoyed a relatively comfortable life. During elementary schooling, he demonstrated a very high ability to grasp new concepts, but was extremely antisocial and found great pleasure in silence and seclusion. He would lead his class in marks but remain slightly below average in regards to physical activity. During secondary schooling, he was able to flourish as more independence was granted to him- at age 10, it was identified that he was extremely adept in social politics. This added another tab to his already earmarked file and the Successor Indexing Service maintained an even closer eye on him. As the years of secondary school continued, the Indexing Service found that his ability to learn grew as he matured, and by the time he graduated, he was studying university-level classes in the sciences, mathematics, and was thoroughly versed in social sciences, politics and the like. A Life of Succession Upon his graduation, he was advised that he had been selected as one of five children to come under Sovereign Valeria Kshalin's Successor Class. As per standard protocol, he would spend his tertiary education under the top instructors of the nation, but it was entirely found to be unnecessary as he would learn the material with great ease. He would spend very little time in class and more time with Sovereign Kshalin. It was determined that while he was intellectually strong, his social skills were increasingly weak. It was an immense struggle to train Fairaven's social skills to become more suited to the work of public service. Phase I of his Successor training was based solely around this. Kshalin would take him out to numerous public events and tutor him on the go as to how to speak to others. By the completion of Phase I, he had learned to hold casual conversation, but struggled to spark conversation with strangers. It was at this time that Kshalin's Lord Chamberlain, Lord Luxinel Tranques came to his aid. Sovereignty Fairaven's naming to the Conclave was announced after the passing of his predecessor, Sovereign Valeria Kshalin. In three years, he had begun a process of reparation between the Inner and Outer Colonies by addressing key issues between them all- primarily the lack of assistance from the Inner Colonies in the Frontier Wars, the still shunned Avalonians, even after readmittance into the Empire as a Greater Territory still held deep, unhealed wounds from the Rebellion. His ascension to the Sovereignty came on April 3rd, 235. His Ascension Ceremony was brief and short, for he was still unfamiliar as to how to speak to any particular group of people, much less the entire nation. He simply made several promises: to restore the Empire and to reunite the five parts that had been separated for so long. That would be the last time the citizens of the Empire would see him for nearly a decade; this earned him the name- 'The Silent Sovereign'. Indeed, with his works over the next decade, he would be renowned for his quiet nature and expedient manner of executing tasks and accomplishing objectives. Immediately did he begin his work to rebuild the Empire at large. Through country-wide activities and efforts to reunite the Empire, by using skillfully moving pieces throughout the Empire to serve his agenda at large. He led a group of Senators and Representatives from the Imperial Parliament known as the Reconstruction Party, Members of Parliament dedicated to the reunification of the Empire and its people. Using them to push massive plans, he was able to restore Avalon to full glory in three years, funneling billions of International Credits' worth of money into the shamed world and making it the vital, beating center of the Middle Systems once more, reviving the Empire's center of trade. However, knowing full well that true Aeyzerian unity could only be reforged in the fires of war, Fairaven sought to direct the nation towards a singular target- the Phantoms plaguing the Frontier once more. Working with Gaia to create the international Joint Task Force 42, the single masterstroke orchestrated by Fairaven was instrumental towards repairing Aeyzerian relations both domestic and abroad with the Federation. With the systematic annihilation of Phantom forces throughout the Frontier, Avalon found its place back in the Aeyzerian fold as heroic tales of Avalonian brothers and sister fighting and bleeding alongside their countrymen made the frontline news. With continued pushing of media inflation of these activities, Avalon soon returned to Pre-Rebellion levels of acceptance. Fairaven's naming to the Conclave was announced after the passing of his predecessor, Sovereign Valeria Kshalin. In three years, he had begun a process of reparation between the Inner and Outer Colonies by addressing key issues between them all- primarily the lack of assistance from the Inner Colonies in the Frontier Wars, the still shunned Avalonians, even after readmittance into the Empire as a Greater Territory still held the stigma of betrayers and oathbreakers. Calres, while not very well off with personal human relations, was very capable to identifying such relations amongst others, and it was through this that he identified that the best way to reforge the bonds of trust would be to pit the entire Empire in battle together against the Phantoms.